vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watchers (The Time Ships)
Summary The Watchers are a mysterious race of time-traveling creatures. Their exact nature is unknown, but they strongly implied to be of Human descent. They appear interested in watching Time Travelers as they travel through time. They helped Universal Constructors fine-tune their own Nonlinearity Engines which would be used to colonize all infinite universes in the multiverse. After aiding (and watching over) Universal Constructors' colonization of the multiverse, the Watchers embark upon journeys to go further to orders of infinity, and breach the endless hierarchies of the Time Shipsverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, potentially up to High 1-B Name: The Watchers Origin: The Time Ships Gender: Unknown Age: Infinite Classification: Posthuman civilization Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Creation, Flight, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Information Manipulation (Type 2 and 3), Omniscience (only on colonized universes), Omnipresence (only on colonized universes), Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (More powerful than Universal Constructors, who could colonize an infinite number of universes in the local multiverse), potentially up to High Hyperverse level (Strongly implied to be able to go upon further orders of infinity and breach endless hierarchies of existence) Speed: Infinite Speed (Can time-travel without assistance from technology, and described as able to effortlessly follow at will the lines of Imaginary Time, crossing the infinite histories of the multiverse with ease) to Omnipresent (Only within colonized universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level+, potentially up to High Hyperverse level Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (able to survive past convergence of the local multiverse, past the big bang where there are no structures, no observations, and no physics), potentially up to High ''' Hyperverse level (strongly implied to be able to reach further orders of infinity and endless hierarchies of existence)' 'Stamina:' '''Infinite' Range: At least Multiverse level+, potentially up to High Hyperverse level Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (capable of fine-tuning 'explosive Nonlinearity Engines' to fine pitch and can engineer a finite universe to become a Level I Multiverse), to Omniscient (limited only to their colonized universes) Weaknesses: Omniscient and Omnipresent only within colonized universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Universe Colonization:' Watchers could colonize infinite universes in the local Multiplicity by travelling past the Big Bang and Plato's Realm of Ideas. *'Universe Engineering:' Watchers can engineer a finite universe to become an infinite universe (Level I Multiverse) through some sort of 'stable time loop'. Level I Multiverse exists because of Watchers' unending engineering, and Watchers exist because they engineer Level I Multiverse to support life in the first place. *'Consciousness of Universe:' After colonizing universes, Watchers could became one with them. Storing infinite amount of knowledge and gain control over all Forces and Matter inside. They are Omniscient and Omnipresent inside them. *'Realm of Ideas:' Watchers can access the Realm of Ideas to seemingly make structures appear out of nothing. The Realm of Ideas itself comprises the True Metaphysics of reality. They could also survive past the 'Light of Plato' that shines upon Ideas themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Book Characters Category:Time Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Space Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Super Scientists Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1